


Radio, someone still loves you

by CATHARSlS



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff, Lesbian Character, M/M, UA
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:07:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27400204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CATHARSlS/pseuds/CATHARSlS
Summary: Yachi entre dans la laverie tous les samedis matins. Mika écoute la radio et lit un vieux livre à la couverture rouge.
Relationships: mika yamaka/ hitoka yachi
Kudos: 2





	Radio, someone still loves you

**_Bonne lecture !_ **

* * *

La laverie dans laquelle Hitoka Yachi se rendait toutes les semaines n'était qu'à deux minutes à pieds de son appartement. Elle y allait le samedi matin, quand il n'y avait personne – dans sa ville, le vendredi soir est un soir de beuverie, alors forcément le samedi matin les rues sont désertes –. Il lui fallait simplement descendre les deux étages de son appartement avec son sac de vêtements sales, puis tourner dans la petite rue derrière son immeuble et la traverser entièrement.

La laverie était petite, jamais chauffée, très peu nettoyée, mais les machines marchaient et Yachi avait de la monnaie à revendre. Pas de carte bleue, simplement des pièces et une pièce silencieuse. Elle y était allée quatre fois depuis le début de l'année et n'avait jusqu'à maintenant croisé que trois personnes. Toutes le même jour.

Ce matin-là, Yachi entra dans la laverie avec des yeux ensommeillés et une envie de faire la sieste sur les bancs inconfortables. Elle ne le faisait jamais, car la peur de se réveiller avec quelqu'un penché au-dessus d'elle, fouillant ses poches à la recherche de son portefeuille ou de son téléphone portable, était bien plus forte que n'importe quelle fatigue.

Elle poussa la porte, et la petite cloche au-dessus annonça son entrée. Elle appréciait ces petites choses, banales certes, mais qui étaient comme un retour dans le temps en plein centre-ville. Une laverie perdue dans une ruelle peu fréquentée, une porte en verre et en bois, une clochette, des bancs blancs fixés au sol avec de vieilles vis rouillées. À l'intérieur, même sans chauffage il faisait toujours bon, avec une agréable odeur de lessive. Yachi aimait bien cet endroit, et son regard alla immédiatement trouver la machine du fond, celle juste à côté du banc à la peinture encore en bon état. Il était assez large pour qu'elle s'allonge.

Elle fit deux pas dans la pièce avant qu'un son grésillant n'attire son attention. Sur le côté droit, dans un renfoncement, une fille lisait un livre à la couverture rouge, une vieille radio posée à ses côtés. Le son qui en sortait était peu clair, mais la musique se diffusait assez bien dans la pièce vide. L'une des machines tournait à plein régime, vibrant à fond sur le carrelage à la propreté douteuse.

Le livre qu'elle tenait dans les mains devait être assez vieux, car on ne faisait plus d'épaisse couverture en tissu comme ça. Il semblait usé, et Yachi remarqua que la tranche des pages était de couleur or. C'était un beau livre.

La fille releva les yeux vers elle, et Yachi rougit en détournant le regard. Elle s'avança vers sa place, posa son sac, sortit ses pièces et sa lessive. Quand elle appuya sur le numéro de sa machine, après avoir payé, un petit LED vert s'alluma sur le tableau d'affichage incrusté sur le mur en face de l'entrée.

La machine à laver numéro 7 se mit à vrombir. Personne ne dit un mot.

* * *

Mika essuya l'assiette blanche que sa mère venait de poser sur le bord de l'évier avant de la ranger dans le tiroir.

– Et donc, c'était vrai ?

– De quoi ?

Sa mère lui fit passer une nouvelle assiette, et Mika aurait bien aimé changer le torchon ; le sien était trempé.

– Ce que tu as dit pendant le dîner. Tu as vraiment rompu avec lui ?

Mika soupira. Elle savait ce que cette question voulait dire, et ce que sa mère entendait par là. Le terrain était glissant, et elle jeta un coup d’œil en direction de son frère et de son père, depuis la cuisine. Mika leur avait dit de venir les aider, mais personne n'avait bougé.

– Pourquoi ça ne serait pas vrai ?

– Je ne sais pas, Mika. Peut-être que tu disais ça juste pour énerver ton frère. Il l'aimait bien.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'essuyer les couverts qui égouttaient sur le côté. Des éclats de voix lui parvinrent depuis le salon, et elle remarqua que les deux hommes avaient migré jusqu'au canapé. Elle se mordit la lèvre.

– Je suis censé en avoir quelque chose à faire ? demanda-t-elle avec irritation. Quoi ? Parce qu'il l'aimait bien j'étais supposé me marier avec ? Il ne l'a vu qu'une fois !

Elle ne parlait pas très fort, mais à chaque fois c'était la même chose. Son frère avait le dernier mot, sa mère attendait qu'elle se pose enfin avec quelqu'un, et son père ne faisait jamais rien dans cette maison.

– Nous aussi on l'aimait bien, se vexa sa mère en lui jetant un regard en biais. Je te trouve très égoïste, tu sais ?

Mika avait 23 ans. Ce n'était quand même pas si étonnant, de ne pas être en couple, posée comme une adulte avec son petit mari et enceinte jusqu'aux genoux ? Elle n'avait même pas fini ses études.

– Vous aussi, vous ne l'aviez vu qu'une fois. Je suis passée à autre chose, faites de même.

À ses 20 ans, son père avait enlevé le lit double de sa chambre car elle dormait dedans en travers. « Comment tu vas faire quand tu dormiras avec quelqu'un ? Il vaudrait mieux que tu t'habitues à la place d'un lit simple ». Elle ne rentrait chez ses parents que 3 mois dans l'année, en comptant les vacances et tout le reste, mais parfois c'était déjà trop.

– Et Suguru ? demanda-t-elle soudain. Comment il va ?

– Bien, grogna Mika. Il va très bien.

Mika regrettait à chaque fois de leur en avoir parlé : chacun des copains qu'elle avait eus, elle avait fini par le leur dire afin qu'ils la laissent en paix.

– Et Kuroo, comment il va ?

– Lui aussi, il va très bien.

Elle était sortie avec eux deux. Ce n'était pas le moment de lui avouer qu'ils avaient fini par se mettre en couple six mois après sa rupture avec Kuroo.

– Qu'est-ce que tu essayes de dire ?

Sa mère nettoyait les verres à présent. Il y avait de l'eau partout, et la cuisine était emplie d'une odeur de nourriture et de liquide vaisselle. Sa mère ne se tourna même pas vers elle.

– Et bien, je trouve que tu sors avec beaucoup de garçons. Ce n'est pas un reproche, hein, même si je trouve qu'à ton âge ça fait un peu beaucoup. Pourtant tu ne restes pas avec plus d'un an. J'avais déjà épousé ton père, à ton âge.

Le mariage de ses parents était exactement ce qu'elle ne voulait pas : de l'amour au début, des voyages, de l'exploration, des fêtes. Puis les enfants, le travail, à peine quelques mots dans la journée, sa mère faisait à manger et son père mettait les pieds sous la table.

Mika aimait son père. Elle aimait aussi sa mère. Mais ce n'était pas aussi facile.

– Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien faire ? On s'en fiche, non ? C'est pas l'objectif d'une vie.

Elle posa le verre propre et essuyé sur la paillasse, à côté des autres.

– C'est pas l'objectif de _ma_ vie, précisa-t-elle. Je ne resterais pas avec quelqu'un uniquement parce que j'ai pas envie d'être seule.

– Tu finiras vieille fille en pensant comme ça.

Sa mère semble immédiatement regretter ses paroles, pourtant elle ne s'excusa pas. Elle coupa l'eau et commença à essuyer les rebords de l'évier avec son éponge.

Mika se mordit la lèvre, encore une fois. Elle rangea rapidement les verres, puis sortit de la cuisine sans un mot de plus.

* * *

Yachi entra dans la laverie un samedi matin.

Les cheveux attachés en un chignon lâche et encore habillé de son pyjama rose, ses yeux se tournèrent vers la fille qui lisait son livre dans le renfoncement. Elle ne releva pas tout de suite la tête, concentrée sur les mots de son ouvrage aux pages d'or. La radio tournait à fond, résonnant dans la pièce.

Yachi s'avança vers sa machine habituelle, traînant derrière elle son sac plein de vêtements. Cette fois, elle devait faire deux machines car il avait plu cette semaine, et deux de ses gilets sentaient l'humidité.

Quand elle s'assit sur son banc, la fille aux longs cheveux rouges releva les yeux vers elle. Leurs regards se croisèrent un instant, puis finalement elle hocha poliment la tête avec un sourire. Yachi fit de même.

La radio continua de chanter en grésillant, tandis que des mèches tombaient devant ses yeux noisette. Yachi la fixa un instant, alors que cette dernière ne la regardait plus. Elle était belle, avec des traits doux et des lèvres roses. Cette fille devait être populaire, c'était certain. Elle se teignait les cheveux, portait des shorts même par ce temps, sortait sans maquillage et portait à merveille les sweat-shirts. Elle ne l'avait jamais vu sur le campus, mais il était énorme. Peut-être étudiait-elle là. Peut-être pas.

Yachi finit par arrêter de la regarder.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la machine numéro 7 commença à vrombir et Yachi s'allongea sur le banc, ses écouteurs dans les oreilles.

* * *

Yachi aimait bien le calme du lac. Ce devait être l'une des seules choses qu'elle appréciait vraiment dans ces sorties.

En face d'elle, tourné dans l'autre sens, son père regardait le large avec un sourire calme, ce qu'il arborait chaque fois que leur barque quittait le petit ponton en bois, sur la rive. Il aimait partir ainsi, passer quelques heures dans le calme, avec sa fille unique et sa canne à pêche.

Ensemble, ils pêchaient pendant un moment, mangeaient au milieu de l'eau un petit sandwich, et rentraient quand ils en avaient mal, ou quand l'un d'eux commençait à avoir envie d'aller aux toilettes.

Yachi se retenait toujours jusqu'au dernier moment, peu désireuse de briser cet instant.

Elle n'aimait pas forcément la pêche ; en vérité elle n'appréciait même pas ça. Les poissons la dégoûtaient un peu, et cela ne l’empêchait pas de se sentir coupable à chaque fois qu'ils en attrapaient un pour le mettre dans le seau d'eau derrière eux. Elle s'ennuyait un peu, parfois, et aurait bien voulu rester dans son lit, dans la maison de ses parents à quelques centaines de mètres du lac. Mais quand son père entrait dans sa chambre le matin, avec enthousiasme, pour lui dire « Hitoka, ma chérie, on va pêcher ? » elle ne pouvait jamais lui dire non.

Son père n'était pas très expressif ; il grognait beaucoup, s'énervait facilement, parlait avec un air supérieur sans même s'en rendre compte, et était franchement de mauvaise foi quand il s'y mettait. Mais quand il l'emmenait pêcher, tout ça ne comptait plus. Elle redevenait sa petite fille, celle qui n'avait pas grandi et qu'il aimait à la folie. Ils avaient eu une période difficile, quand il s'était rendu compte qu'elle ne serait pas éternellement la petite princesse qu'il souhaitait qu'elle soit, mais à présent la maturité commençait à les gagner tous les deux.

Elle avait l'impression de retrouver son papa, dans ces moments-là. C'était agréable. C'était bien.

– Alors ma puce, ça va à l'école ?

Il n'était pas comme ses pécheurs qui hurlaient à chaque fois que quelqu'un avait le malheur de prononcer un mot. Il aimait parler, pas très fort certes, mais discuter était parfois le but de leur escapade.

– Ça va. J'ai eu mon semestre. Ça devrait aller pour cette année.

Son père n'avait jamais été très impliqué dans ses études. Il attendait les résultats ; pour le reste il s'en fichait. Une fois, quand elle était encore à l'école élémentaire, il s'était trompé de village en allant assister à une réunion entre les parents et les professeurs. Il était arrivé à la fin, pendant que sa mère s'excusait de son absence à la maîtresse, ignorant en vérité où se trouvait l'école de sa fille.

– C'est bien, ma fille. C'est très bien.

Quelque chose força au bout de sa cane, et Yachi se mit à tirer fort. Son père l'aida, appuyant sur ses épaules afin qu'elle ne passe pas par-dessus bord. Ils mirent cinq bonnes minutes à sortir le poisson, et Yachi cacha son air dégoûté quand il libéra le poisson blessé dans le seau.

– On pourra en manger au barbecue ce soir, dit-il.

Il ne faisait pas si chaud que ça, mais son père s'en fichait bien. Le barbecue n'avait pas de saison, d'après lui.

– Tu t'es trouvé quelqu'un, à la fac ?

Elle haussa un sourcil en entendant cette question qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Sa vie sentimentale, ils ne s'en étaient jamais mêlés. Un petit cours sexuel quand elle avait 16 ans, sur la protection et tout ce qui s'en suivait, ça avait été tout.

– Enfin, je veux dire tu as une copine ?

– Non, répondit-elle en se tournant vers lui. Pourquoi ?

– Oh, je ne sais pas. Tu reçois beaucoup de messages en ce moment, je me demandais.

La barque s'agita sous une petite vague, et Yachi rougit en remettant sa ligne à l'eau.

– Non, c'est... enfin, je parle un peu avec une fille. Je l'ai rencontrée à la laverie, on y va toujours à la même heure. La dernière fois, on s'est échangé nos numéros.

Son père sourit sans raison, et elle se sentit gênée de lui avoir dit ça. Ses parents étaient ses parents ; ils ne parlaient pas de ça.

– C'est bien, dit-il et elle lui en fut reconnaissante de ne pas épiloguer. Rien ne presse, de toute façon. Tu es encore jeune.

Yachi lui offrit un sourire, puis se concentra à nouveau sur sa ligne. Quelques minutes plus tard, son père reçut un message lui annonçant qu'il leur fallait rentrer.

* * *

Yachi entra dans la laverie un samedi matin.

Mika était assise à sa place habituelle, et releva la tête en entendant la clochette. Elle posa son livre de fables à côté d'elle.

– Yachi, dit-elle en la voyant approcher. Ça va ?

Mika portait encore ce haut sans manche et ce short trop grand : les températures étaient devenues bien plus clémentes depuis quelques semaines, et elle avait fini par faire comme elle. Venir laver ses vêtements en pyjama était bien plus convivial.

Quand la machine numéro 7 se mit à vrombir, Yachi posa ses affaires sur le banc puis retourna auprès de Mika. La radio diffusait une vieille chanson qu'elle ne connaissait pas, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance.

Les cheveux de Mika arboraient une couleur vive, un orange foncé qui lui allait à merveille. Yachi le lui fit remarquer, et Mika rougit un peu en souriant.

– J'ai refait une coloration hier. Suguru est devenu mon coiffeur attitré.

Elle lui parlait parfois de Suguru et Tetsurou, que tout le monde appelait Kuroo. Ils étaient chiants et mal élevés, d'après elle, mais Yachi savait qu'elle les adorait tous les deux. Kuroo la laissait copier ses devoirs, et Suguru venait lui apporter de la glace quand elle avait ses règles. Si ça, c'était pas de l'amitié.

– Tiens, regarde ce que j'ai apporté.

Elle plongea la main dans son sac à dos, celui qui traînait toujours par terre quand elle venait, et en ressortit une petite boite verte. Les jambes croisées, Mika la posa devant elle et l'invita à faire de même. Elle l'ouvrit.

– Un scrabble ?

– Un scrabble magnétique ! Trop cool, non ? C'est mon frère qui me l'a donné. Notre grand-mère lui avait acheté, mais il est bête comme ses pieds.

Elle releva vers Yachi un regard tout excité, et la pièce se remplit d'une chaleur vive. Deux machines tournaient à toute vitesse.

Le reste fut plein de mots en cascade, de « z » à 10 points, d'odeur de lessives et de chansons à la radio.

* * *

Mika posa ses lèvres sur sa paille et inspira le milk-shake à la banane qui se trouvait dans sa coupe. La boisson était fraiche et sucrée, et elle passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux pour les placer derrière son oreille.

Kuroo la fixait, un sourcil haussé.

– T'es malade ?

Daishou, lui, semblait terrifié.

– Elle ne m'a pas engueulé, souffla-t-il vers Kuroo. Je viens de dire que je ne m'étais pas réveillé pour mon cours du matin et elle n'a rien dit. Même pas un regard. Je vais mourir.

Kuroo leva les yeux au ciel. Mika regardait par la fenêtre du café, parfaitement indifférente. Leur rendez-vous spécial chocolat chaud en hiver et milk-shake en été était pourtant l'un de ses jours préférés de la semaine, et elle parlait toujours pendant des heures.

Elle détestait quand Kuroo et Daishou loupaient des cours.

– Mika ?

– Quoi ?

– Tu vas bien ?

Elle se retourna lentement vers Kuroo qui la regardait avec ses sourcils froncés. À présent, les deux garçons affichaient des mines inquiètes.

– Bien sûr que je vais bien. Pourquoi ?

– Daishou a loupé ses cours du matin.

Elle ouvrit la bouche en se retournant vers le coupable, des éclairs dans les yeux. Mais Daishou fut plus rapide :

– Non, attends. Avant de me tuer, sache que je te promets que ça sera la seule fois du semestre. Tu veux pas plutôt nous dire ce qui va pas ?

Il aspira son milk-shake bruyamment pour couvrir son stress et finalement Mika soupira. Elle regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre.

– Bon. Vous vous souvenez de la fille de la laverie ?

Ils hochèrent la tête. Bien sûr qu'ils s'en souvenaient, elle en parlait tous les jours.

– Elle n'est pas venue samedi dernier.

Kuroo devança Daishou, certain que ce dernier allait dire des bêtises. Il demanda :

– Tu crois pas que c'est juste parce qu'elle avait rien à laver ?

– Elle a pas répondu à mon message.

Cette fois, les deux garçons échangèrent un regard. Mika regardait toujours par la fenêtre.

– Peut-être que j'ai dit un truc qui fallait pas.

– Ou peut-être qu'elle a pas eu le temps de répondre, insista Kuroo et Daishou hocha la tête. Tout ne veut pas forcément dire quelque chose.

Mika n'avait plus que ce nom-là à la bouche : « Yachi » « Yachi » « Yachi ». Yachi sent toujours bon, Yachi adore le rose, Yachi aime se faire de petites couettes, Yachi lui fait toujours des compliments sur ses couleurs de cheveux. Yachi est très forte aux scrabbles, Yachi trouve que son livre de fables est passionnant, Yachi lui apporte des gâteaux, parfois.

Mika ne voulait pas dire le mot. Elle n'avait pas de problème avec Kuroo et Daishou. Pas plus qu'elle n'avait de problème avec les autres : l'amour c'était de l'amour. Homme, femme, peu importait. Sauf que là, ça ne concernait pas les autres, ça la concernait elle.

– J'avais envie de l'embrasser, chuchota-t-elle. J'allais le faire, mais j'ai eu peur. Je suis partie. Et cette semaine, elle n'est pas venue.

Kuroo et Daishou s'échangèrent un regard.

– Mika...

– Tu devrais lui envoyer un nouveau message.

– Vous croyez que je l'ai dégoûté ?

– Moi, dit Kuroo, je crois surtout que tu l'as déçu. Elle devait penser la même chose, sauf qu'elle, elle est restée et toi tu es partie.

Daishou lui donna un coup discret sous la table, et ils se regardèrent un moment sans rien dire. Leur façon à eux de communiquer. Parfois c'était efficace.

– Tu devrais lui dire. Tu n'as rien à perdre.

– Et si je lui dis, et qu'elle ne ressent pas la même chose ? Ça foutrait tout en l'air.

– Parce que tu penses vraiment que si tu ne lui dis pas, tout sera comme avant ? Mika, sérieux.

Elle les regarda tour à tour. Dehors, il faisait beau. Mika se mordit la lèvre.

Elle hocha doucement la tête, puis se leva. Elle prétexta un cours auquel elle devait assister, attrapa son sac, puis quitta le café.

* * *

Yachi entra dans la laverie un samedi matin.

Mika l'attendait, assise sur le banc blanc du fond de la pièce. Ce n'était pas sa place, mais elle avait posé sa radio et son livre à côté d'elle. Il faisait chaud dans la salle, et elle balançait ses longues jambes dans le vide ; elle portait un short trop grand et un haut sans manche.

– Salut, dit-elle lorsque Yachi s'approcha. Tu vas bien ?

Yachi n'avait rien à laver. La machine numéro 7 avait fini de tourner.

Mika était belle, et quand elle lui tendit la main Yachi la prit sans hésiter. Elle lui sourit. Mika était courageuse, et elle fit la moue en l'attirant près d'elle.

– Si tu es là, souffla-t-elle. Ça veut dire que tu as lu mon message ?

– Je l'ai lu. J'ai bien aimé.

Mika posa sa tête dans le tissu de son t-shirt, près de son ventre. Yachi était debout, devant elle, et c'était tout ce qui comptait. Elle sentait bon, et son t-shirt rose lui chatouilla les narines.

– Yachi, dit-elle. Tu veux venir chez moi ? On pourrait regarder un film. J'ai un ventilateur.

Yachi rit et Mika voulut la serrer fort.

– D'accord. On pourrait acheter de la glace sur le chemin ?

– Bien sûr.

La machine numéro 7 s'ouvrit, Mika récupéra ses vêtements, et Yachi lui prit la main.

* * *

Hinata regardait le ciel, allongé à côté d'elle.

Il était essoufflé, plein de sueur, et avait un grand sourire sur les lèvres. Un peu plus loin dans le parc, les joueurs de volley faisaient une pause.

– Alors c'est vrai, tu sors avec elle maintenant ?

Yachi, elle, était aussi assise dans l'herbe ; elle lisait un livre en regardant Hinata qui jouait au loin.

– Oui. On sort ensemble.

Elle sentit ses joues chaudes prendre quelques couleurs, et se décala de quelques centimètres pour se cacher du soleil. On était dimanche, et le parc était bondé.

– C'est elle qui me l'a demandé. Elle m'a dit que c'était la première fois, mais qu'elle....

Hinata se redressa pour la regarder. Ses cheveux partaient dans tous les sens. Quelqu'un l'appela, au loin, et il fit un geste de la main pour leur dire qu'il revenait bientôt.

– La première fois qu'elle sort avec une fille ?

– Oui.

– Elle n'a pas l'air d'avoir honte ?

– Non. Elle m'a présenté à ses amis. Et elle a appelé sa mère devant moi. Sa mère n'avait pas l'air ravie, mais Mika était morte de rire.

Hinata sourit à nouveau. Il semblait satisfait.

– Bien. Je suis content, alors. Tu mérites quelqu'un de bien.

Il était son meilleur ami. L'entendre dire ça lui fit étrangement plaisir.

– Il faudra que tu me la présentes.

– C'est sûr.

Les joueurs commençaient à revenir sur le terrain, et Hinata se releva. Faire du volley en extérieur était l'une des choses qu'il préférait faire.

– Je dois y retourner.

– Botte leurs fesses.

Il s'éloigna, et Yachi baissa à nouveau les yeux sur son livre. Il faisait chaud.

* * *

Yachi se réveilla avec la chaleur de l'été.

Les fenêtres étaient grandes ouvertes, le ventilateur lui soufflait sur le ventre, et la couette posée sur ses pieds lui tenait encore trop chaud. Elle grogna et se tourna pour regarder l'heure.

_07H59_

Yachi soupira en fermant à nouveau les yeux. Elle se sentait fatiguée ; elles avaient regardé des films jusque tard dans la nuit, et les fêtes en contre-bas avaient fait beaucoup de bruit. Le lit simple de Mika n'était pas large, mais Yachi aimait qu'on la prenne dans ses bras avant qu'elle ne s'endorme.

_08H00_

Dans un sursaut, elle ouvrit les yeux en entendant le radio-réveil de Mika se mettre en marche. Il tournait toute la journée quand elle était là.

_« All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio goo goo  
Radio ga ga »_

Yachi ferma les yeux et sentit un bras passer autour de sa taille. Le souffle de Mika arriva dans sa nuque, et une main se mit à caresser son ventre.

– 'fait chaud...

La chanson continuait se résonna dans le petit studio, et une brise traversa la pièce. Les rideaux remuèrent. Yachi se retourna.

Les cheveux de Mika étaient étalés sur l'oreiller, plus rouges que jamais. Elle avait le front brillant et les yeux pleins de sommeil, et Yachi se pencha pour poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. La main qui lui caressait le ventre s’arrêta et remonta le long de ses seins jusqu'à sa joue.

Il faisait chaud.

_« All we hear is radio ga ga  
Radio blah blah  
Radio, what's new?  
Radio, someone still loves you »_

* * *

**_Des bisous !_ **


End file.
